Hermione's Patented Daydream Charm
by magicalrose
Summary: Hermione finally puts to use the daydream charm Fred and George gave her. Half Blood Prince setting, Hermione/Ron Rated T for no reason, really...


_This is a one shot that takes place in the middle of Half Blood Prince (the book). Hermione finally uses the 'Patented Daydream Charms' Fred and George gave her…_

I love my classes, I really do, but sometimes I'm just not in the right mind to comprehend what's going on in them. Professor Binns was having a particularly drab speech about the history of Hogwarts. Normally, I would be on the edge of my seat and writing furiously as he spoke, but I couldn't concentrate on a single word; at least not while I was sitting next to _him_.

Ron was drawing mindlessly on his parchment, every so often dipping his quill into the ink he had put between us. My hand was resting just near the ink bottle, and I couldn't help but blush whenever I felt the heat of his hand pass my mine. I was doing my very best not to turn my head and look at him, and I was failing miserably.

"Is there something on my face?" He said abruptly, making Harry look over at us. I jumped a little.

"What? Why would something be on your face?"

"Well, you keep looking over at me. I thought I might have gotten dirt on my nose again, or something…" Ron shrugged and returned to his drawings. Harry raised his eyebrows at me, a smirk playing at his lips. I glared at him slightly and turned my head towards the window.

I had to do something to keep my mind off him. I couldn't let him catch me looking at him again; he'd know something was wrong. I reached into my bag, desperate for a book or notes to revise, but I found something else instead. When I retracted my hand, I was surprised to find Fred and George's daydream charm. I had forgotten they'd given it to me. I quickly opened the package and read the simple incantation. With one last fictive look towards Ron, a silently waved my wand and rested my head in my hand.

_Hermione's Daydream…_

_"I'm off to Dumbledore's for my lesson tonight. See you two later." Harry packed up his parchment and charms book before stepping out of the Portrait hole. I watched him go before nervously turning to face Ron._

_"Can I ask you a question, Hermione?"_

_I sat up a little straighter, ready to answer any question he may ask me. In my mind I already envisioned the passionate 'yes' and the wonderful kiss that would ensue…_

_"What were you going to say on the first day of potions? When you were smelling that love potion?" Ron leaned forward a bit in his chair, curious._

_I blushed a deep crimson, choosing to look at the fire rather than him._

_"Um…Well, I smelt freshly mown grass, and new parchment, and…spear mint tooth paste. I also thought I smelt a hint of that polish you used this summer to polish your broom after we played Quidditch…" I trailed off, afraid of what he might say._

_"Hmm."_

_We fell into an uncomfortable silence; me waiting for him to speak, and Ron seeming as if he had something he really wanted to say. Finally, after what felt like hours but had only been five minutes, Ron spoke._

_"George uses the same polish. And he did mow the lawn before we left for school…"_

_I left out a hysterical laugh, but snapped my mouth shut as soon as I saw Ron's face._

_"Oh Ron, I'm not in love with George!" I assured him, and much to my glee, he smiled._

_"Good. He's a git, really. He'd probably sneak you puking pastilles in your morning tea or something." We shared a small laugh, then fell into silence again._

_"…Ron," I said. "What did you smell?" Ron looked at me briefly before he averted his gaze. The tips of his ears flamed red and he rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably._

_"I, uh… I smelt books."_

_"Books?"_

_"Yeah, you know, the smell of a book when you open the pages. The library is full of the smell."_

_"That's all you smelt? Maybe you're secretly in love with Madam Pince!" I was curious now. What an interesting smell to experience._

_"No! Who do you think I am; Filch? I also smelt cat hair. All in all, it reminded me of you." Ron said angrily, playing with a hole in his sweater. I stared at him._

_"I smell like cats and the library?" I was horrified. I may love books, and Crookshanks is darling, but I don't want to smell like either of them!_

_"That's not all you smell like! Over the summer, you smell like that muggle cream…um….sun potion!-"_

_"Lotion."_

_"-And in the winter, you always have this air of cinnamon around you, and I rather quite like cinnamon, and spring you smell like flowers!"_

_"And the fall?"_

_"Books and Crookshanks." He laughed at my face, and smiled gently at me._

_"Oh come on, smile Hermione!"_

_"Fine. But it isn't a genuine smile." I threw him a false smile and he frowned._

_"I like when you really smile."_

_I raised my eyebrows at him. "I've got nothing at the moment to really smile at." Lies. If I wasn't trying to be coy, I'd have the biggest, realest smile on my face just by being near him._

_He smirked at me._

_"I guess I'll have to fix that."_

_Ron pushed off from his chair and came to sit beside me on the couch. He slid closer to me and placed a tender hand on my cheek, pulling me closer to him. I raised my arms and placed them around his neck, playing with the ends of his hair. His blue eyes looked electric up close and desperately wanted to get closer to him. He lowered his head closer to mine, our lips moments from touching._

_"Quit drooling, Hermione."_

_I pulled back abruptly. "What?"_

_Ron looked perplexed. "Quit drooling, will ya? Your getting it in the ink!"_

_End of Hermione's daydream_

I shook my head and wiped my mouth, noticing more than just Ron's pair of eyes on me.

"What?" I repeated, wiping the drool on my robes. Ron rolled his eyes.

"You were daydreaming or something. You drooled in my ink bottle." Behind Ron, Harry laughed non discreetly into his hand, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil had clearly found me amusing.

"Sorry." I muttered just as the bell rang signaling the end of the period. Luckily for me, Ron had a free and I had a double period of Arthimancy, my favorite class.

"Well, see you later Hermione!" Ron called as he walked to the left and I veered toward the right. Harry caught my arm just before I turned the corner.

"If I were you," he whispered in my ear. "I wouldn't say a daydream spell in front of the person whom you are daydreaming about." I gaped at him, and he winked before turning to join Ron at the end of the hall.

Blushing madly as I took my seat in class, I couldn't help but smile; I was in love with Ronald Weasley.

_I always wondered what Ron would have smelt if he sniffed some love potion :) Sorry if it felt a little rushed or drabble-ish but I'm proud of this! Hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
